


Revenge

by NiROxA09



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lemon, M/M, Oral Sex, Polski | Polish, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiROxA09/pseuds/NiROxA09
Summary: Lennart bardzo nienawidzi Geralt'a, ale w końcu na kimś może sprawdzić swoje brudne myśli._________________W fandomie jest mało Lennart'a, więc w końcu postanowiłam coś z nim napisać
Relationships: Lennart Bedrager/Geralt Broflovski





	Revenge

Lennart przycisnął Geralda do ściany. W oczach obu można było zauważyć złość.  
-Czego kurwa ode mnie chcerz?! - krzyknął Gerald chcąc wydostać się od blondyna  
-Zemsty. Zniszczyłeś wszystko, nad czym pracowałem!-  
-I zamierzasz mnie zabić? -  
-Nie od razu zabijać, może trochę potorturować.-

Nigdy nikomu by na myśl nie przyszło, że Lennart mógłby mieć dziwne myśli i fantazje, a jednak tak było. Niestety, prawie każdy się od niego odwracał i właśnie teraz blondyn chciał do swoich wyobrażeń wykorzystać Geralda. Wyjął pistolet z kieszeni i przycisnął go do głowy drugiego mężczyzny.

-Możesz uniknąć śmierci, jeżeli zrobisz to co ci każe. -

Gerald był w środku wystraszony. Nie chciał aby umarł w tak żałosny sposób. Nie chciał zostać zabity przez jakiegoś dupka z Danii.

-Co chcerz, żebym zrobił?-  
-Padnij na kolana. -

Gerald zrobił to, co mu kazano. Upadł na kolana, po czym spojrzał w górę.

-Nie patrz się, wiesz co powinieneś zrobić. - Lennart powiedział przyciskając głowę Gerald'a do swojego krocza.

Brunet rozpiął rozporek i wyciągnął penisa Lennart'a i wziął go do buzi. Było to obrzydliwe, ale blondynowi się to podobało. Geralt włożył bardziej przyrodzenie Duńczyka, aby jak najszybciej to zrobić. Lennart przycisnął głowę bruneta bardziej do siebie, aby Geralt się dusił. Blondynowi podobał się ten widok i bardziej podniecał.

-Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak się dusisz moim chujem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że cokolwiek takiego się zdarzy. Chociaż jesteś tylko jebanym trollem, więc zasługujesz na coś gorszego. -

Lennart rzucił Gerald'a na ziemię i zdjął mu spodnie, po czym od razu wepchał swojego kutasa do odbytu bruneta i zaczął się ruszać.

-Ah! Przestać! To boli! Ah! - Geralt krzyczał  
-I dobrze, że boli. I mam nadzieję, że będzie bardziej boleć. Nienawidzę cię, Łowco Ździr, zniszczyłeś wszystko, nad czym się starałem. Teraz to ty będziesz cierpieć. - Lennart poruszał się szybciej, a Geralt coraz bardziej nie mógł wytrzymać, więc głośno krzyczał i jęczał.

Po jakimś czasie blondyn doszedł i zostawił obolałego Geralt'a na podłodze. Cieszył się z tego widoku. Jego wróg leżał przed nim, wijący się z ciepienia i nawet trochę płaczący.

-Jak znowu wejdziesz mi w drogę, to zrobię coś gorszego. - Lennart powiedział i wyszedł.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie umiem pisać dobrze lemonów. Nawet w opisach mi dobrze nie idzie.


End file.
